


Happy Little Toes

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got painted toenails, and everything is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/gifts).



“Why are you wearing toenail polish?” Phil asks when Clint comes into his office barefoot, walking like the polish is still wet.

“Nat got bored,” Clint says. He shuffles over to the couch and sits down before lifting his feet up onto the coffee table with extreme care.

“And you couldn’t wait for it to dry, because…?”

“She got unbored,” Clint says. 

Phil wonders what it says about his life that that sentence makes complete sense. “And where is she now?”

“I don’t know. She got the evil look in her eyes and took off.”

“Fabulous.” Phil knows—he just _knows_ \--that he’s going to spend some time in the next few hours explaining to someone of mid-level rank why, exactly, Romanov was causing whatever trouble she’s up to. “No hints at all?”

“Nope.”

Phil shakes his head and looks at his computer screen. His half-finished report is even more boring now than it was five minutes ago. He stands and stretches, then walks over to the couch and sits next to Clint, tilting his head as he looks at his toes. “It’s a good color on you.”

“I know, right?” Clint wiggles his toes and grins. “How long does it take toenail polish to dry?”

“I have no idea.”

Clint lays his head on Phil’s shoulder, and Phil smiles against his hair. “I’m not keeping you from anything important am I?”

“Nah. Just the final write-up about reports of some guy in a red suit and horns beating the hell out of gangsters in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Appropriate,” Clint says.

“Are you about to fall asleep on my shoulder?”

“Mm-hm.”

Phil shifts so he can get his feet on the table as well. “Where do you need to be next?”

“I’ve got range time at 2:30.”

Phil sets the alarm on his watch. “Come here,” he says, pulling at Clint’s t-shirt.

“Watch the toes,” Clint mumbles, already half asleep because he’s one of those guys who can drop off like that.

“Your toes will remain unharmed,” Phil promises, and Clint’s chuckles fades into a light snore as Clint drops off. 

“Aww,” Nat says from the doorway, quiet enough not to wake Clint.

“And what trouble have you gotten into?” Phil asks.

“None,” she says with a look that tells him it’s only because she didn’t get caught.

“Good to hear. Grab my tablet for me, will you?”

Natasha retrieves the tablet from his desk and hands it over. She looks at Clint’s toes and grins. “I really thought he’d smudge them up.”

“He’s agile,” Phil says. Clint snorts against his shoulder and readjusts his head, still asleep. Phil and Natasha grin at each other before Natasha turns and walks towards the door.

“Close it?” she asks.

“Yes, thank you,” Phil replies. 

He finishes his report from his tablet, then sets it aside and leans his own head on Clint’s, letting himself catch a quick fifteen before they’re both startled awake by his watch alarm.

“Ah!” Clint says as he goes fully upright. He blinks and yawns and stretches all at the same time, and when he lowers his arms, he loops them around Phil and kisses him on the cheek. “I’m at the range ‘til five. Early dinner after?”

“Sure,” Phil agrees as he smooths his hair from where it fluffed up during his nap. “Don’t forget to put your shoes back on.”

“I’ll grab them on my way.” Clint stands and looks down at his feet. “I see why women do this. It’s fun.”

“I’ll see you at five,” Phil says, standing and stretching himself.

Clint lets himself out, leaving the door open, and Phil walks back to his desk to figure out what to do next. There’s a dark purple bottle of nail polish tucked next to his computer monitor, and Phil pockets it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. Feel free to point out any typos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Happy Little Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695478) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
